Reality
by iLuvMyShawty
Summary: Edward and Bella are two teenagers in love. Rejected and abandoned by their parents, they must find a way to survive the real world alone and learn how to care for their baby. Will their love be enough? Lemons and Teen Pregnancy.


_**Chapter One- Teenagers**_

Alice and I were hiding.

From our boyfriends.

Yeah…I know I'm way too fucking old to be doing this shit anymore but you know what?

A bitch don't give a shit.

"Dude where the fuck are they?" I heard Jasper ask Edward.

Edward sighed. "I don't know."

I smiled at his beautiful voice.

The voice I would die for.

And the voice that belonged to my really really hot boyfriend.

"Move." Alice whispered pointing ahead.

I stood up and ran through the door.

"Alice! Where are you?"

"Shh!" She pulled me down.

"Damn it Alice. That fucking hurt."

"Sorry but your slow."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"They're here. I can smell it." Jasper said.

"Oh shit." Alice said.

Where the hell was that little bitch?

I stood up and slid through another door.

How many doors are in this house?

"Dude I hear something." Edward said somewhere behind me.

"Turn on the lights."

Oh hell no.

I ran as quietly as I could.

Turned right.

Went through a couple of doors.

Turned left.

Right.

Right.

Left.

And out another door.

I expected another dark room, but instead I was in the yard.

Oh hell yes.

I ran praying I wouldn't fall.

Through the tree line and I was in the forest.

"Bella!" Edward yelled.

He was close.

How the hell did that happen?

"I can see you Bella!"

"Oh hell no." I muttered.

I looked behind me and he was there running after me.

I giggled, running faster.

But of course he just _had_ to be a better runner.

"Got ya!" He said grabbing me around the waist and pulling me to him.

"Edward!" I shrieked. "Put me down! This isn't over!"

He kissed me, which effectively shut me up.

He put me down and I pouted.

"Don't even think about running away. I'm fucking tired baby."

"Oh well forget you." I said walking away.

"You're gonna get lost! Again!"

"I don't give a shit."

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me again.

"Remember when we were kids and we used do this?" He asked me.

"Yeah…"

"One day I want kids of my own."

"Me too. You sure you want them with me though?"

"Yes. It's my dream. I want to be a better father than my dad has ever been to me."

"Your gonna be the best one there ever was." I kissed him again.

"I hope. So you sneaking out tonight?"

"Of course."

He put his arm around my waist and we walked back to the house.

When we got there Alice was pouting.

"What's wrong?"

"I got discovered."

"Hahaha! It was bound to happen."

"I know. But you know what would make me feel much better?"

I waited.

"A make over."

I rolled my eyes.

I had nothing against shopping or looking hot but Alice was obsessed with it.

It's unhealthy.

~*~

When I arrived home no one was there.

It was 9.

"Shit." I muttered.

I ran upstairs and took a shower.

I was in the bathroom when I heard them.

"Bella?!"

"Coming mom!"

I ran downstairs and walked up to my parents.

"Bella...where were you today?"

"Edward's house."

"Did Elizabeth know you were there?"

"Yes…"

"Who else was there?"

"Alice and Jasper."

"Good. I don't want you alone with a boy."

"Yes mother."

"Go up to your room."

I walked up the stairs and into my room.

I checked my phone.

_Alice: Are they asleep yet?_

_Bella: Nope_

_Alice: Well Edward snuck out already. We're all gonna climb through your window._

And about 5 minutes later I heard them climbing up.

I opened the window.

And in came Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and Edward.

Rose and Alice pulled me towards my bathroom and did my makeup and crap.

They gave me my dress which was short and tight.

Just how Edward liked it.

Oh and it was blue.

I adjusted it to make my boobs pop out more.

The girls giggled.

"They're asleep." Jasper said.

"Let's go."

We started walking out the door.

"Damn you look hot. I'm gonna fuck you guaranteed tonight."

"Well…that depends…if you're gonna fuck me more than once?"

"Of course baby."

"Can I be on top?"

"Yes baby…" He slapped my ass as we walked out the door.

"Dude your getting laid tonight." Emmett said chuckling.

~*~

_**Edward**_

When we got to the party it was already packed with people.

"You guys came!" Tanya said smiling, she kissed Bella on the cheek. "You look so hot!"

Tanya looked at me then. "You better be careful with her, or else I'll punch your face."

"Don't worry, he takes _very_ good care of me."Bella looked at me and winked.

I chuckled.

"The party hasn't even started. Let's have some fun Bella. I want to show you some one."

"Girls…" I muttered.

"Dude lets get drunk again!"

"Ok Emmett." I said chuckling. "Let's get drunk again.

A couple drinks later, I was getting all faded.

Emmett was acting like a douche bag.

"I love your pussy Rosie."

"Yes Emmett I know that."

"Let's have sex, I'm horny."

"Later Emmett." Rose said rolling her eyes, taking a sip of her margarita.

"Oh come on Rosie…"

"Alright let's go. I'm gonna make it really crappy though."

"Dude I'm getting laid." Emmett whispered.

I watched his huge form stumble after Rose.

"Bastard…" Jasper said chuckling.

"You just got laid huh?"

"Yeah…I'm gonna go do it again. Alice! Come here!"

Suddenly two small hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who it is." She whispered.

"Come here baby."

I kissed her hard.

"You're drunk huh?" She asked breaking the kiss.

"Yes." I said covering her mouth with mine again.

"Mmm…" She hummed.

I held her tighter.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I know that." She whispered back.

"I need you baby."

"Let's go."

She grabbed my hand and ran up the stairs.

We entered a room all the way in the back of the hall.

She locked the door and then kissed me again.

We stumbled our way to the bed.

She pulled my shirt over my head.

"Damn baby…you're fast today."

"Shut up and worship me."

"Well…then take off your dress."

"You do it."

"I would if you would stop pinning my arms down."

"Oh…sorry." She blushed.

I kissed her warm cheeks.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you Bella." I whispered.

I slipped her dress off, which was fairly easy, I just had to tug on it and it came off.

I chuckled.

"I could have fucked on the table."

"Oh really? And show me to the world?"

"No. You're mine." I growled.

"That's what I thought."

I grabbed her tits.

"Shit baby."

She closed her eyes.

I licked my lips at the sight of the goddess above me.

Pure perfection.

She whimpered.

I chuckled.

"Patience."

"I thought you were drunk!"

"I'm not _that _drunk."

She groaned and pushed her tits onto my face.

Heaven.

I kissed the left side of her chest where her heart was located.

"Thank you." I whispered to the one thing that kept her here with me.

She had given it to me.

I rolled my tongue around her pink peak.

She whimpered.

I sucked on her nipples, fascinated by how hard I was affecting her.

Well speaking of hard…

"Oh baby." She sighed.

I smiled and kissed her lips.

"Can we skip the foreplay tonight?" She asked clearly impatient.

And I thought_ I_ was horny…

"Of course baby."

She started slipping off everything else on me.

I took her dress of all the way, and ripped off her panties.

"You owe me 50 bucks."

"Those were 50 bucks?" I asked appalled.

She nodded. "Plus tax."

I chuckled.

I kissed her while guiding my cock to her wet entrance.

"Oh fuck." I groaned as I slipped into her.

"Oh…" She whimpered.

And I desperately thrust myself into her, over and over again.

I loved the sounds she was making.

This was her, in all of her beautiful naked glory.

I watched her tits bounce as she bounced on my cock.

"Oh!"

"Bella…" I groaned.

The pressure was building as my climax came.

"Edward!" She screamed as she came scraping her nails across my chest..

I screamed out her name when my climax came.

"I love you Bella." I said kissing her fore head.

"I love you Edward." She whispered before falling asleep.

~*~


End file.
